Take me to...
Lyrics Nihongo 白い雲の糸　冴えた月明かり ひとときの微笑み　優しく消えた どこへ行きたいの？　返らない言葉 数え切れないほどキスをしたけど 消えて(Just wanna feel your heart right now) しまいそう(give me more) Take me so far away 連れ去ってよすぐ Let me to fly away Woo　飛んで行けるから Take me so far away 終わりのない国 Let me to fly away Woo　陽のあたる方へ Romaji Shiroi kumo no ito saeta tsuki akari Hito toki no hohoemi yasashiku kieta Doko he ikitai no? Kaeranai kotoba Kazoekirenai hodo kiss wo shita kedo Kiete (Just wanna feel your heart right now) Shimai sou (Give me more) Take me so far away Tsuresatte yosugu Let me to fly away Woo... Tonde yukeru kara Take me so far away Owari no nai kuni Let me to fly away Woo... Hi no ataru hou he English Translation A white cloud thread is dull at the moonlight Moments' smiles gently disappeared To where do you want to go? Unreturned words Kiss countlessly, however Vanish (Just wanna feel your heart right now) Likely away (give me more) Take me so far away Soon, I'll take it away Let me to fly away Woo I keep up to jump Take me so far away No country of the end Let me to fly away Woo to a person who is sunny Long Version 白い雲の糸　冴えた月明かり ひとときの微笑み　優しく消えた どこへ行きたいの？　返らない言葉 数え切れないほどキスをしたけど 消えて(Just wanna feel your heart right now) しまいそう(give me more) Take me so far away 連れ去ってよすぐ Let me to fly away Woo　飛んで行けるから Take me so far away 終わりのない国 Let me to fly away Woo　陽のあたる方へ 青い地平線　冷めた星の砂 伏し目がちな君の瞳が映す 何を見ているの？　届かない言葉 不確かな今より未来が欲しい 朝が(You never know how I miss you) 来る前に(I'm longing for the words from you) 君が(Can't put up with such a heartache) 行く前に(anymore) Take me so far away 扉を開いて Let me to fly away Woo　風にのれるから Take me so far away 二人だけの国 Let me to fly away Woo　陽のあたる方へ Long Romaji Shiroi kumo no ito saeta tsuki akari Hito toki no hohoemi yasashiku kieta Doko he ikitai no? Kaeranai kotoba Kazoekirenai hodo kiss wo shita kedo Kiete (Just wanna feel your heart right now) Shimai sou (Give me more) Take me so far away Tsuresatte yosugu Let me to fly away Woo... Tonde yukeru kara Take me so far away Owari no nai kuni Let me to fly away Woo... Hi no ataru hou he Aoi chiheisen sameta hoshi no suna Fushime gachina kimi no hitomi ga utsusu Nani wo miteiru no? Todokanai kotoba Futashikana ima yori mirai ga hoshii Asa ga (You never know how I miss you) Kuru mae ni (I'm longing for the words from you) Kimi ga (Can't put up with such a heartache) Yuku mae ni (Anymore) Take me so far away Tobira wo hiraite Let me to fly away Woo... Kaze ni noreru kara Take me so far away Futari dake no kuni Let me to fly away Woo... Hi no ataru hou he Long English Translation A white cloud thread is dull at the moonlight Moments' smiles gently disappeared To where do you want to go? Unreturned words Kiss countlessly, however Vanish (Just wanna feel your heart right now) Likely away (give me more) Take me so far away Soon, I'll take it away Let me to fly away Woo I keep up to jump Take me so far away No country of the end Let me to fly away Woo to a person who is sunny The azure horizon was cold in the gritty stars Your bind-off tend self is reflecting What are you seeing? Undelivered words I want the future to be more uncertain now The morning (You never know how I miss you) Is in front of the future (I'm longing for the words from you) You are (Can't put up with such a heartache) In front of the way (anymore) Take me so far away Open the door Let me to fly away Woo I'm riding in the wind Take me so far away Only our kingdom Let me to fly away Woo to a peron who is sunny Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Take me to... can be found on the pop'n music 3 V.S. pop'n stage original soundtrack. An instrumental version of Take me to... also appears on the same album. **The same long version can be found on Sana's Sana-mode album and on the limited edition 12cm single なんか変だ! ~from pop'n music 3. Trivia *'Take me to...'s' songwheel genre (ギターポップ) reads as "Guitar pop". Music Comment A cool alternative rock song. Song Production Information HIRO She first appeared in the PlayStation beatmania games (YebisuMIX), and now here's a completely new tune by the familiar Sana. The tune that she sings is a tune with the atmosphere of an Indie band from Britain brought up to date, a genre that is said to be a joke type of music. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Hiroshi Takeyasu Songs